Kingdom Hearts: Spirits Within
by jan10kh
Summary: An Epic Crossover story of Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, Kid Icarus, and Panty and Stocking. The full summary and info will be in the story. Sorry if I wasn't able to type it in this one.
1. Short Story & Character info

_**Kingdom Hearts: Sprits Within**_

_**Main Characters list**_

**Haru (Age: 15)**

**Akari (Age: 14)**

**Nathanial/Nathan (Age: 20)**

**Melinda/Linda (Age: 15)**

**Soma Evans (Age: 16)**

**Roby Bendran (Age: 16)**

**Sera Evans (Age: 14)**

**Loren Evans (Age: 14)**

**Luna Dragneel (Age: 17)**

**Matthew/Matt Dragneel (Age: 19)**

**Rina the Angel Soldier (Age: ?)**

**Shiro the Guardian Angel Soldier (Age: ?)**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sixteen years passed after the horrible event of the Keyblade War, all of the worlds from across the sky remained at peace and harmony at last. But then out of nowhere, a leak of hybrid heartlesses, a mixed of blood with kishin, demon, ghost, and nobody's, was miraculously created and is controlled by a new group of evil dowers who plans to created chaos to all worlds by creating a new kingdom hearts, a moon that only releases dark powers to the user. With that being happened, a young teenage boy named Haru and his younger sister Akari, the son and daughter of Sora and Kairi, will embark on a journey to save all the worlds with new friends and dangerous adventures.

* * *

**Wat up! Jan10KH here back with an exciting new Summer story called Kingdom Hearts: Spirits Within, as you've read from above the page. Half of the O.C. characters were greatfully lend over by two of my DeviantArt friends, KeysaMoguri and Flamongirl13. KeysaMoguri created The Evans Kids and Roby and Flamongirl13 created both Nathan and Linda. However, the rest of the O.C.s belongs to yours truly! I've got a lot of work ahead me this summer, and it would have been started earlier if my parents haven't sent me to a 3-ay stay at my cousin's house. To be honest, it wasn't really that fun there for my taste. Anyhow, that's all I have to say for now. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Hearts: Spirits Within**_

_**Prologue**_

_Sixteen years… Sixteen brutal years have finally passed. It's wasn't because of the Darkness that consumed each and every world in the universe. But the Keyblade War itself was one of the most horrific events that decided what fate that the universe will have. The Organization 13, led by Master Xehanort, had plans to obtain the X-blade and continue return all worlds into darkness. But unluckily for them, the worlds have a new hope. Hope that they will not be harm by any darkness at all. What they had was faith, heart, and Light._

_If it wasn't for Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, who use to be known as Axel, the two master keyblade wieldiest, Aqua and Terra, and three other wieldiest that were part of Sora's heart, Roxas, Xion, and Ventus, these worlds would have fell on their knees. They've all fought well and hard to defeat the Organization 13. Some ended up injured physically and mentally and some were close to the break of death. But at the end, it was the Keyblade Wieldiest to achieve victorious. Now as another sixteen years pass, the worlds remained at peace and harmony and will continue be that was for the rest of lives._

**Chapter 1: New Generation**

"Strange… That's very strange. What about Vanitus? Where did he go?" he asked himself, "Vanitus is part of the Organization 13 right? And if he is the result of Uncle Ventus' connection to my father's heart… this may not be good."

Quickly the 15 year old boy got up from under the palm tree and began to race back home to search for more answers. Too distracted by his prediction, the boy paid no attention to any of the islanders of Destiny Island. Even if one of them waved at him, he wouldn't see it. This was how he normally acts, except he would usually be reading a book.

His name is Haru. He's the son of both Sora and Kairi. Haru is a young teenage boy, both intelligent and noble, trying to follow his father footsteps into becoming a great Keyblade master like him. For most of his time, all he ever does was read a lot of books and study them and at other times, he would teach himself how to do spell and create new sword-fighting techniques. But, never in his life, was he able to have the free time to make any friends. It's not that no one's holding him back; he just doesn't want anyone to be in the way when it comes to trouble.

Finally after a few minutes, Haru was able to make it back home right when his Father had came back from month long work trip.

"Hey Haru!" he greeted, "How's it going-"

"Welcome back Dad. Can't talk now. Bye!" Haru quickly said as he enters into the house."

His father sighed, "Ok then."

**...And then...**

"Where is it?! There's got to be a book about all the listed villains in here somewhere!" Haru complained to himself as he grew more frustrated about finding that one book in his messy room. He kept skimming throughout his bookshelf, pulled out many of his drawers, and scanned all over his desk and yet he couldn't find the book that he needed.

As he kept looking around the room, a bright yellow Meow Wow (basically a pet-size cat that's small, cute and probably large looking.) walks over to its owner and nudges he side leg to get his attention.

"Mew mew!" It said to him.

"Not now, Sparky. I'm busy." Haru replied without look down at his pet Dream Eater, but the cat kept nudging leg again.

"Sparky, I can't play with you now! I'm very busy!" Haru repeated.

With that being said, Sparky made a pouting face and walked off. Later after five minutes of searching, Haru decided to take a break and plopped right down into bed. He was almost about to fall asleep until he heard a meowing voice coming below him. Haru sighed and decided to see what his pet wanted.

"What is it now, Spar-" As soon as he looked down at his pet from the ledge of the bed, Sparky was holding a black and red book, that the word '_**Villains**_' in the front cover, in its mouth.

"Mew!" Sparky cheered after it let go of the book from its mouth.

"The book of Villains! Thank you, Sparky!" Haru cheered while grabbing the book from the floor and patting his cat's head.

"Alright, let's look up on Vanitus." He said to himself. He began to flip through some of the pages and starts reading the info the ex-pupil of Xehanort. As soon as he Haru came to the end of the info page, he became very disturbed by his conclusion.

"The Door of Darkness is re-opening."

_**~Meanwhile…~ **_

"Wow. So even after I left whole month, Haru still hasn't made any friends?" Sora asked to Kairi while setting up the table for dinner.

"No. I'm sorry Sora."Kairi replied as her begins to fix plates, "Haru really has thing for learning about being a keyblade master like you."

"Really there's more to become a keyblade master than just reading books all day."Sora muttered before he sighed, "Oh Kairi, if only I was here most of time I could've help him make lots friends. Maybe I-"

"Don't worry." Kairi said softly as wrapped her arms around her husband from behind, "Haru will make some friends on his own. I know he will."

Sora stood there for a moment before he began to smile. "I hope so."

"Mom! Dad! Emergency!" Haru screamed as he came into the kitchen, "Vanitus! Door of Darkness! We're all doom!"

"Haru, please calm down." Kairi said as she after she slipped her arms off, "Now tell what's going on?"

"Ok then. Just today, I was reading a book about the Keyblade War and it said that Vanitus was Dad's nightmare. And before it was he almost possessed Dad's body, 'Aunt' Xion, 'Uncle' Roxas, and 'Uncle Ventus was able to stop him in time. So at that part, it got me thinking, if Vanitus is Dad's nightmare, then that also mean he's part of him too? Eventually then- GAAAH! I don't time for explanation! Vanitus is still alive and he's planning to re-open the door of Darkness and use its power take the universe!"

"Oh no. That is bad news." Kairi pointed out.

"It is. Dad you really have to do something before it begins!"

"Now wait. Are you positive that is still alive?" Sora asked.

"Yes sir." Haru replied, "Are you going to something about this, Dad?"

"Nope."

"No!? Why not?!"

"Two reasons." Sora explained, "One: There's no way that Vanitus could still be alive after these long years and Two: You should really stop reading so much books and studying yourself to death."

"But Dad, I know that he's still alive. I've readied a bunch of books about the Keyblade War! He's still alive! I just know it!"

"Haru..., there's more to it than just reading and studying books everyday for the rest of your life. There are worlds out there where you can experience real life events with your own eyes. And even meet new people from those worlds. I just want you to realize that before it was too late for you."

Haru began to look down and sighed in defeat. His father was right. Little by little, Haru began to realize that not once he was able explore anywhere around the island without leaving a book behind. Now that he knows the truth, he has no idea start. Until...

"Tell you what, tomorrow I'm going to Twilight Town to see how Lea is going, so how about you can start exploring around the town from there for the day. What do you say?"

Haru thought about it for a while before raise his head back up. "I guess that wouldn't so bad. Besides, I have read a book Twilight Town before."

"Oh brother, give me a break!"

Just on cue, a teenage girl comes into the kitchen. She had red long hair all tied up to a pony tail and wearing and outfit, similar to her mother's teenage outfit, with pink and green colors all over. The teenage girl also had and Aries tattoo on her left shoulder and blues eyes like her father.

"Keep being a know-it-all bookworm and you'll defiantly grow mush rooms all over your head."She added on.

"Shut it, Akari. What do you know?" Haru growled at his younger sister.

"Now don't be mean. I was going to ask if it's ok if I can come along with you and Dad to the trip to Twilight Town."

"You really want to come with me and Dad to Twilight Town?"

Akari nodded while smiling. "I never went into another world before. I bet it's going to be really fun out there!"

"I highly doubt that."


End file.
